The Darkest Places
by withmyflaws
Summary: When Hermione is captured by Death Eaters she thinks all hope is lost, but she finds comfort from an unexpected person. Dramoine pairing. Contains lemons. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

Prologue

Looking back, Hermione knew her mistake. She'd let her guard slip. It was too late now. Bounded by magical ropes and kneeling on the cold stone floor in front of Lord Voldermort. She'd had an argument with Ron in Hogsmead, and stormed off by herself. They'd been waiting for her in their dark capes. Macniar and Gibbon. They ambushed her and took her wand. She put up a good fight, but she'd never really had a chance. How could she have been so stupid; brightest witch of her age, ha!

Hermione sat awaiting her fate. She could die today, having never had the chance to say goodbye, or to say … Ron. She would never see Ron again. Maybe she would have to experience a fate much worse than death. There was nothing she could do.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What have we here?" sneered Voldermort. His voice was chilling and full of malice. It was although you could hear the weight of all the murders and terrible deeds he had committed pressing down on his words. Hermione who was kneeling on the floor with her head bowed low, knew that eventually she was going to have to look up to him and face him. She decided she'd rather do it herself than be forced to. She sucked up her breath and tried to muster as much courage as possible.

Hermione looked up, trying to look defiant and ready for a fight, but when she was met by Voldermort's red snake like eyes and terrible, terrible face, she just look terrified. His pale hallowed face made her feel physically sick, and she really had to fight the urge to heave. She was unsure as to whether she was supposed to answer him.

"Hermione Granger. The filthy mudblood who thinks she's better than purebloods. You make me sick" Voldermort jeered. Hermione thought to herself, that at least that feeling was mutual. Without warning and before Hermione had even heard the word leave his mouth, she felt the terrible power of a cruciatus curse inflict itself upon her body. She'd always thought that she would be strong enough not to scream. How stupid of her. It felt like flames burning her skin, and acid flowing through her viens. Hermione let a blood curdling scream. She would do anything for the pain to stop. She'd rather die than bare another second of this pain.

Eventually the curse lifted and the pain slowly subsided. Hermione became aware that she was shaking and tried to gather herself so as not to give Voldermort any more pleasure.

"So what shall we do with you?" asked Voldermort. "Snape has already informed me of how little information you know. " Hermione gazed up to see Snape standing to the right of Voldermort, with disinterest plastered on his face. She quickly gazed around and realised she was in fact surrounded by death eaters staring on in glee. She was surprised when saw Draco Malfoy there with them. She knew his family's history, but she'd never imagined he would become a death eater so young.

"Does the order not trust their precious Hermione Granger?" Hermione's eyes snapped back round to where Voldermort was looming over her.

"I'm not yet of age" she replied meekly not, wanting to meet his gaze again.

This was met by dark laughter by all of those who surrounded her. Voldermort continued to gaze at her impassively.

"We shall have to find a use for you," Voldermort paused to think. "You're a beautiful girl, you'd make a good present for our newest member." His gaze turned to Draco Malfoy.

"Come here Draco," he demanded. Draco stepped forward as asked and proceeded to make his way to Voldermort left side. Malfoy tried to look calm, but Hermione could see terror under his façade. She was at least glad to know that he didn't like this arrangement and more than her.

"A gift for you Draco," He said pointing a ghostly white finger down at Hermione. "Do with her as you please." This was met by more dark laughter.

"You may go"

The death eaters began to apparate. Draco took a few steps forward and grasped Hermione firmly by the wrist. She felt the familiar uncomfortable sucking sensation of apparition as the room disappeared from beneath her feet.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione and Malfoy landed in a great hall way. She fell instantly to the ground as she was still bound by magic. When she looked up, she saw that Lucius and Narcissa were also there.

"Well done son. We're so proud of you," said Lucius jeering. "She shall stay in your room," he said gazing down at Hermione in disgust. "I don't want to see anything of that filthy mudblood. Enjoy her." He sneered at Hermione and walked off, with Narcissa following in his wake.

Draco took out his wand, and with a flick of his wand, the ropes around Hermione's legs and ankles vanished. She flexed her ankles to see if they would work.

"Get up," he demanded. She did as he asked and gingerly stood up on her very sore legs. The cruciatus really had a lasting effect. Malfoy grabbed one of her arms and led her. They walked down a large corridor, up some stairs, along another corridor, up another flight of stairs. Hermione knew that her legs wouldn't sustain her weight for much longer. The rounded another corridor when they finally reached a stop.

Malfoy unlocked the door they were stood infront of and gestured for Hermione to go in. Again, she did as he wanted and headed into the dark room. Malfoy turned on the lights from behind her. Once her eyes had accustomed to the light, she was overwhelmed by the room she was standing in. It was full of dark woods, beautiful artwork and tapestries and green coloured walls. At the centre of the room was a large 4 poster bed with emerald drapings. It was stunning.

Malfoy locked the door and turned to Hermione.

"You stink Granger. Go and wash." Malfoy gestured to a door to what she assumed was the bathroom. Hermione made her way over and stepped into yet another extravagant room. The bathroom was mostly made of dark marble. Her eyes were drawn to a very large corner bath tub. She turned the taps on and went to close the door. There was no lock. Great. She walked back over to the bath tub, sucked in her breath and took off her clothes. She found some bubble bath and poured it in.

Once the bath was full enough she turned the taps off and climbed. Her legs and arms were shaking, still feeling the after effects of the curse. The water was far too hot and burned a little, but it was nothing compared to what she experienced earlier. She welcomed this pain as she sunk into the bath. Mechanically she went about washing her body and her hair. She could only find men's shower things, but the sent was relaxing.

Her thoughts turned to what had happened. The reality of it hit her. Tears streamed silently down her face as she thought of Harry and of Ron. How stupid she was. What a dire situation she was in now. Gone was her usually fierce and upbeat spirit.

After a while Hermione realised how cold the water had gotten. She was shivering. She tried to climb out of the bathtub but her muscles refused to cooperate; the mixture of the remnants of the curse and freezing water had stopped her. She tried yet again and failed. She was getting colder and colder, and getting very tired. The realisation that she could die right here, alone in this bathtub hit her. Maybe that wasn't so bad. Maybe it would be better than facing up to what might happen to her. She began to sob hard body shaking sobs.

Hermione began to lose consciousness when she felt a pair of strong muscular arms pull her out of the bath. She was wrapped in a soft warm towel. She was held in a tight, comforting embrace and Malfoy held her close as she fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione awoke from a deep sleep. She panicked at her unfamiliar surroundings. Realisation of the day's events hit her. She was at the Malfoy's. She'd been in a bath. She'd thought she was going to drown until someone pulled her out. Malfoy pulled her out. Maybe she imagined the last part.

Hermione looked around and saw that she was back in Malfoy's room, in his very nice four poster bed to be precise. She saw Malfoy sat at his desk on the other side of the room reading a book in silence. If she'd been in the bath, did someone dress her? She looked down under the covers to see if she was wearing anything. She had on a pair of boys navy pyjamas. Presumably Malfoy's she thought. If he'd pulled her out of the bath and dressed her, he must of seen her naked. She flushed.

"Granger," Malfoy interrupted her thoughts, "You're awake." Hermione nodded her head unsure as to whether he wanted a reply. "Are you hungry?" he asked gently. This was not the Malfoy she was used to. Why did he care if she was hungry or not? Was it a trick?

"Yes," Hermione answered honestly.

"Elwing," Malfoy called out. A popping sound echoed in the room as a small house elf apparated into the room.

"Yes Sir," said the elf.

"Go and fetch something for myself and Miss Granger to eat and drink", demanded Malfoy. This was far more like the Malfoy which Hermione knew.

The elf bowed lowly to Malfoy and disappeared. Malfoy breezed past Hermione into the bathroom and closed the door. She just stayed sat on the bed and the strange encounter that had taken place. Why had he been so nice to her? Malfoy hated her. It was just a given fact, like the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. She didn't understand.

Malfoy came out the bathroom at the same time Elwing arrived carrying a tray of food, and two glasses of red wine. He gestured for Hermione to sit on the floor at the foot of the bed, as he sat down himself. She followed his lead and sat opposite him. Elwing laid down a plate infront of each of them, followed by the wine glasses.

"Is that all sir?" Elwing asked.

"Yes, you may go" Malfoy replied. Elwing left. "Eat then" said Malfoy. Hermione who had been sat staring at her lap did as she was told. She refused to meet his gaze. She took a tentative bite, making sure it wasn't poisoned or tampered with. It was delicious. Beef casserole. Better even than Hermione's mums. The thought of her mum tugged at her heart strings, but she continued to eat, growing more confident that there was nothing wrong with the food. She took a deep drink of the red wine. It filled her with warmth and brought a certain comforting numbness. She enjoyed it very much.

Malfoy had already finished his food by the time Hermione had. She supposed she better look at him. He was looking straight at her and he looked furious. "Thank you for the food," she said meekly. He didn't respond, but continued to glare at her. After what felt like hours, he finally spoke. "How could you be so stupid?" he hissed. Before she had the chance to reply, he was standing above her shouting. "How could you be so stupid! Brightest witch of your age; WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

Hot tears streamed down her face. Why was he angry? Was it that he couldn't stand her being here so much? Was she really that horrible?

"I'm sorry!" she chocked. She wanted to curl up and die. Malfoy saw her tears and gradually softened his expression.

"Don't cry," Malfoy pleaded. "I don't want you to cry". He reached over and pulled her into his arms again, like he had when he'd pulled her from the bath earlier. She accepted his embrace, but didn't understand. What's wrong with him? Maybe he'd finally lost it.

After a while Malfoy murmured an "I'm sorry" into Hermione's hair.

"I don't understand" whispered Hermione.

"Why did you let yourself get captured? You're supposed to out saving people with Potter and Weasley. Instead you got you got captured. You should be thankful that you weren't tortured anymore than you were; or worse killed"

Hermione was confused. "I don't understand why you care" said Hermione. "You hate me. You always have. Surely you'd be glad if I was killed"

Malfoy looked as though Hermione has stabbed him. "Of course not. I'm not the person you think I am Hermione."

"But at school," started Hermione. Malfoy stopped her. "At school I had to put on a façade, to protect myself and my family. I may have done bad things in the past, but I'm not a bad person. You'll just have to trust me"

Hermione gazed up into his eyes grey eyes. They were brimming with unfallen tears. She thought she saw truth in them, and maybe regret. She couldn't trust him though. Not yet. There were too many years of bad blood between them. She would have to keep her guard up. She dropped his gaze and enjoyed his embrace. He may or may not be a pureblood arsehole, but either way he sure gave good hugs. She felt tears on her hair which weren't hers. She looked up and saw that Draco Malfoy was crying.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione reached up instinctively to Malfoy's face. She brushed his tears away with her thumb and then met his gaze. His beautiful grey eyes looked tortured.

"Why are you crying?" Hermione asked gently.

"I'm scared," whispered Malfoy. He looked like a little lost boy. Hermione was about to ask why, but he continued.

"You don't understand what I'm expected to do. You're so innocent Hermione."

Hermione… Malfoy had never called her that before. It caught her off guard. It stirred up odd feelings in her. Malfoy continued,

"Do you know what I'm supposed to do with you? You were my present, a reward for becoming a Death Eater." Malfoy gazed down at his arm, to where a Dark Mark now lay. The sight of it made Hermione feel sick. It seemed to have the same effect on him too.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Malfoy asked gently. Hermione shook her head, although she had a pretty good idea of what it might involve. She didn't want to know the truth.

"I…" Malfoy faltered, and took a deep breath. "I have to treat you how someone of you blood status _deserves_ to be treated. They want me to hurt you Hermione, and to…" He failed to get out the words. He didn't have to, as Hermione knew exactly what he meant. It was as she had expected. She was to suffer at the hands of Draco Malfoy. Why she had entertained the idea of anything else, she didn't know.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't think I could. I'm not a good person, but I couldn't. Not to you." Malfoy let out a sob. Hermione didn't know what to do. Should she comfort the person deemed to be her torturer. Maybe he might not hurt her. But then again she wasn't stupid. She knew the consequences for him if he didn't.

When another sob racked through Malfoy's body, Hermione couldn't deny her instinctive need to comfort any longer. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, just as he had done to her earlier. He hasn't hurt me yet, she thought, and he doesn't want to either. There must be something in that. Forget our history, this isn't the Malfoy I know, this one needs me.

The pair of them sat there holding each other tight, until Malfoy's tears, slowed and calmed. Hermione reached up once again to brush the tears from his face and eyes. Even now, with blotchy skin, and red puffy eyes, Hermione couldn't deny how beautiful this man was. She shook the thought from her mind.

"It's okay" she whispered, unsure of words.

"I don't know what to do,"

"You have to do, what you have to do," replied Hermione. "I don't want you to get hurt on account of me." She had to do this. She thought of all the others before, who had suffered at the hands of Death Eaters; the Longbottoms, who'd been tortured into madness. Would that be her?

"I can't hurt you Hermione. You don't understand." Malfoy looked tortured. "I can fake the bruises, and cuts…" He paused. "… but I can't… I can't fake…" Once again his words failed him. So that's what it boiled down to. He had to rape her to put it bluntly. Was he asking for permission?

"I'll do what I have to," said Hermione not meeting his gaze. She accepted her fate. It could be far worse. At least Malfoy was as uncomfortable with the situation as she was.

"It doesn't have to be right now," he offered. "We have some time."

"How long?" Hermione wanted to know where she stood.

"Maybe two weeks." She looked up at him. He looked disgusted with himself. He didn't want this, and neither did she.

"Can I have some time to myself?" Hermione asked.

When he nodded, she got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She rested against it and slid down its length till she was sat on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and held them against her. Once again she was crying. She didn't want this. Not for herself or for Malfoy. She'd always imagined she would give herself to Ron, but that seemed like such a foreign idea now. She was so inexperienced. She'd fumbled around with Victor Krum a couple of years ago, but that was an uncomfortable and awkward affair. Was it going to be the same with Malfoy? Would it hurt? She was so scared.

She pulled off Malfoy's pyjamas and climbed into his shower. She let the hot water flow over her aching body. It was so wonderful and soothing. She tried to shake the past couple of day's events from her mind as she went through the process of washing herself. She wondered who would tell her parents of her disappearance. Would it be Dumbledore? She didn't know what happened if a Hogwarts student went missing. What about Ron, Harry and the Order? Would they try and rescue her? Would it be too dangerous? Did they even know where she was? Once again hot tears began to flow freely down her face, and they blended in with the hot stream of water coming from the shower.

Eventually she decided that she had to get out and face Malfoy. She wished she knew what he was thinking. This man seemed so odd and foreign compared to the Malfoy she knew. She climbed out of the shower and dried her hair and body, and pulled back on Malfoy's navy pyjamas. They smelt really good. She opened bathroom door and stepped back into his bedroom.

Hermione looked around and saw that Malfoy was fast asleep in his large luxurious bed. He looked so peaceful and innocent. She was overwhelmed with a need to protect him. She didn't know where she was supposed to sleep, but decided that as he'd placed her in his bed earlier, that she should probably join him. She climbed into his bed alongside him, and enjoyed the warmth Malfoy was radiating. She resisted the urge to hold him in her arms like she had done so earlier. Hermione was very scared at what the future was going to hold, but as she drifted off to sleep she decided, it definitely wasn't his fault.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione awoke to sun streaming into the room from the window. Odd, she thought that something as normal as a rising sun could still be there after her world had changed so much. She carefully stretched her limbs. They were still sore, but not as much as they had been before. She rolled over to see if Malfoy was awake yet. He was asleep and shirtless. Hermione blushed; she hadn't noticed that the night before. She examined the part of him which wasn't covered by the duvet. He was so muscular and toned; he must work out a lot she thought to herself. She noticed several small silverish lines across his chest too. They looked like old scars. There were some fresher wounds too. She wondered who could have inflicted them upon him. She resolved to ask him.

"Good morning," said Malfoy tentatively. Hermione looked up and flushed, how long had he been awake? Did he know that she'd been looking at him? He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, making her go a slightly deeper shade of red.

"Your hair looks interesting," he said with a genuine playful smile. Hermione wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him smile before. Smirk, yes, but smile? She quickly raked her finger through her hair.

"I couldn't find a brush after I showered last night," offered Hermione.

He shook his head in amusement. "Would you like some breakfast?" Hermione nodded. He sent Elwing to go and fetch some.

"I sent out one of the elves to go and get you some clothes, so you can stop wearing mine. You can get changed after breakfast." He pointed to a door, presumably the closet.

"Thank you," said Hermione politely. Secretly, she was a little disappointed. She was rather fond on these navy cotton pyjamas. They were comfy, and smelt familiar.

"I wasn't sure what you would want," Malfoy added, "so I got you both some muggle and witch clothes. I hope that's okay."

"Yes, thank you." Hermione was rather taken aback. Last night everything had been so serious. Malfoy had been on his knees crying in front of her, and now he was smiling at her, and buying her clothes. This man was so confusing.

Breakfast arrived, and they sat up in bed and ate it. A lovely full English cooked breakfast. Hermione was usually so opposed to the use of house elves, but if they made food as good as this, she might have to make an exception. She would have to make sure to thank them later. She finished her breakfast in comfortable silence. Her thoughts drifted back to the scars on Malfoy's chest that she'd seen earlier.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Malfoy. Should she tell him? Would that be overstepping the mark?

"Whilst you were sleeping, I saw some scars on your chest…" she started.

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Malfoy, his lips forming into a tight line. He wasn't happy, and it was clear to see.

"I'm sorry," whispered Hermione, afraid that he was going to snap.

Malfoy took a deep breath and softened his expression. "So do you want to see your new clothes then?" Hermione nodded, glad for the change of subject. He climbed out of bed and offered Hermione his hand. " Come on then." Hermione took his hand. It felt soft and reassuring in hers. He led her over to the door he had pointed at earlier. Her suspicions were confirmed; though rather than being a closet it was a very large walk in wardrobe. She gasped. Malfoy chuckled at her.

The room was beautiful. There was so much space, luxurious darks woods and emerald materials just like in Malfoy's bedroom. She'd never seen a wardrobe so large. The walls were entirely hidden by closets, dressers and chest of drawers. In the middle of the room was a dark green chaise longue. At the far side of the room stood a large, ornate mirror with a gold border.

She looked up and saw herself and Malfoy's reflections. She nearly started crying again. Here she stood next to one of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen, and she looked ridiculous. His pyjamas hung loose on her lanky frame. She had bruises around her wrists and on her legs from where she'd put up a fight before she was captured. Her hair was more wild than usual – she looked like she'd been dragged through a bush backwards. Her eyes. Oh her eyes. She had massive dark circles hanging under them. The cruciatus curse had really taken its toll.

Malfoy reached, and wrapped his arm around her waist, sensing her discomfort.

"I'll let you get dressed in peace. You'll find your clothes on the left hand side of the room. I'll go find you a comb." He winked at her, and left. Did Draco Malfoy really just wink at me? She was a little shocked, but she gathered herself together; this man was not going to get the best of her. She turned to the nearest dresser on her left. She found herself some underwear. It wasn't the usual cotton she was used to, but rather lacy satin numbers. She blushed. Did Malfoy ask for them to get this? She pulled on the most inoffensive set she could find, and continued in her pursuit to find some normal clothes.

Thankfully Hermione did manage to find some normal clothes. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. She inwardly cringed when she caught the price tags of them, but she hastily pulled them off amd stuffed them in the pockets of her jeans. Malfoy obviously had to be extravagant even with the muggle things he purchased.

An open closet door caught her eye. It was on the right side of the room. She couldn't resist the temptation; she walked over to take a closer look. She peered inside, and saw a mixture of wizarding clothes. A grey jumper caught her eye. She reached up to touch it. It was soft and warm in her hands. She leant forward to see if it smelt as good as Malfoy's pyjamas had. It did.

"Enjoying yourself?" Malfoy asked from the doorway. "Uh oh" thought Hermione.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione blushed a few shades of pink and quickly shut the wardrobe door. Malfoy just looked amused. How long had he been standing there? Surely he didn't watch her get dressed. No, she thought, I'd of spotted him in the mirror. He must have seen her sniff his jumper though. How embarrassing.

Malfoy extended his arm. "Hairbrush" he said, looking like he was enjoying Hermione's embarrassment. She quickly marched over to where he was stood, and took the hairbrush from his hand. She looked up at him.

"No need to be embarrassed," he soothed. It did little to help Hermione. He reached up his hand towards her cheek, and gently stroked it. She automatically leaned into it, enjoying the sensation.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"I don't really know," he replied. He sounded like he was being truthful.

"You should really brush your hair," said Malfoy breaking the spell. His hand dropped to his side.

"Yes, I suppose I should," agreed Hermione. She walked past him, into the bedroom and sat on the bed brushing her hair. She spent far longer working on her hair than she needed to. What had just happened? Why was Draco Malfoy doing whatever he was doing to her, and why did his touch make her insides fill with warmth. Stockholm syndrome crossed her mind. Surely it wouldn't take effect this fast. No, it must be something else. She felt this way when she was with Ron. How long would it take for them to rescue her? Did she want to be rescued?

After several minutes she decided she would look silly brushing her hair any longer. She put down the hairbrush on Malfoy's bedside table. She looked around the room to see where he was. He was sat at the desk again reading a book. She wandered over to where he was sat.  
"Hey," she said smiling at him nervously.

He looked up to where she was standing. "Hey," he said and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. Hermione blushed again. "That looks a lot better." Hermione smiled at Malfoy, feeling a lot more confident than she had looking in the mirror earlier.

"Would you like to get a book to read?" asked Malfoy. Hermione nodded and Malfoy placed his book on the desk and got up. He walked over to the door. He unlocked it with a flick of his wand.

"I have to go and check that my parents aren't in the library before we go in there. As you know my father wouldn't be best pleased to see you," Malfoy sighed. "If I leave the door unlocked, will you promise you won't try anything funny?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Of course," Hermione answered without missing a beat. She wasn't sure if she was being truthful or not. It was good enough for Malfoy apparently though. He muttered an "I'll be right back" before exiting the room and heading down the corridor.

This was it, thought Hermione. Her chance to make a break, handed to her on a plate. Would she get very far though, wandless and weak from the curse? What would happen to her if she was caught? Would she be tortured or killed? What would they do to Draco if she escaped?

It took her a few seconds to realise she thought of him as Draco and not Malfoy. Why had she done that? Did she care what they did to him? The answer was yes. The easiest thing for him to have done would've been to torture and rape her, but instead he'd taken good care of her so far. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She decided to stay where she was and waited for him to get back.

A minute later, Malfoy walked back through the door. A mixture of surprise and relief crossed his face when he saw Hermione stood there.

"You're still here," he said, the relief evident in his voice, "I thought you wouldn't be."

"I promised you," Hermione stated simply.

Draco pulled her into a hug and murmured "Thank you."

The hug caught her off guard, but Hermione knew that she'd done the right thing in staying. "That's okay" she whispered and she meant it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a few moments enjoying his hug, Hermione spoke up.  
"The library?" she asked,

"Yes, the library." Malfoy agreed. He dropped his arms to his sides. Hermione took his hand in hers.

"Show me then," said Hermione smiling sweetly.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Malfoy led her out of the room and down to the far end of the corridor and stopped outside a large oak door. "The library," he announced. "After you Miss Granger."

"Thank you Mr Malfoy." She giggled enjoying the sheer obscurity of formality in the current situation.

"Something funny Miss Granger?" he asked. Hermione shook her head feeling chastised. "Go on then," he said.

Hermione pushed the door open to see the grandest library she had ever seen in her life. She wasn't sure if it was bigger than the Hogwarts library, but it sure gave it a run for the money. It was full of rich dark woods, which seemed to dominant the entire Malfoy Manor. Several large red leather couches were dotted throughout the room, and bookcases filled to the brim covered all the wall space from floor to ceiling. It was astounding. Hermione thought about Beauty and the Beast, her favourite childhood film. The Beast had presented Belle with a library. Is that what she and Draco were – Beauty and the Beast? Only Hermione wasn't sure who was who.

"Like what you see?" asked Malfoy sounding very pleased with himself. Hermione realised she'd been stood in the entrance with her mouth gaping wide open. A wow was all she could manage, and she made a conscious effort to close her mouth. Malfoy chuckled.

"Help yourself to whatever you'd like," said Malfoy, "You'll have to take it back to my room to read though." Noticing the expression on Hermione's face he added "Parents."

Hermione didn't know where to start. There were so many books. So many so rare that she was sure that the Malfoy's must be some of the only people to have copies of them. She spent a good ten minutes walking round. She picked up six books.

"We can come back here again," interjected Malfoy.

"Thank you," smiled Hermione. Maybe things weren't so bad here at the Malfoy Manor. Then she remembered what was yet to come. Was Malfoy only being nice to her to make things easier? Maybe he didn't really care. She swallowed the lump which had formed in her throat.

"Are you done?" asked Malfoy. Hermione nodded, all the confidence from earlier leaving her. She allowed herself to be led back to Malfoy's room.

When they entered she noted that he didn't lock the door behind them. He was clearly beginning to trust her. He took the books from her hands and placed the on the desk.

"Hermione"

"Yes," he wanted something, she could tell. She kept her expression guarded.

"You know what I am expected to do," he paused.

"Yes," replied Hermione. She thought they had two weeks. Did he want to do it right now? She wasn't ready. She couldn't do it yet. "Please don't," she said meekly.

"Hermione, you agreed. It won't hurt, I promise."

Anger coursed through Hermione's veins. Is this why he was being so nice to her? Was he trying to woo her? How dare he? She thought she had an understanding of him.

"How dare you promise that? How do you know it won't hurt? I thought I could trust you" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. Yes she really did think she could trust him. Why was he doing this?

"No Hermione, you don't understand," he pleaded horror spreading over his face. "I didn't mean that. I wouldn't. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand," she said stumbling on her words through her tears.

Malfoy reached forward and pulled Hermione to him, and wrapped his arms around her. She let him, even though she was angry, upset and confused. His arms brought her some comfort.

"I meant about hurting you. Not that I would. But I have to make it look like I have. Oh I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean…" his words failed him. He squeezed her, trying to comfort her. It worked. Hermione's tears slowed. She was relieved. She'd thought that the Draco she had gotten to know was pretend. He wasn't, or at least she didn't think he was.

"What do you need to do?" asked Hermione.

"Give you bruises and marks on your skin. Think of it as costume makeup." Draco smiled darkly. "It won't hurt though, I really do promise," he added gently.

"Okay, do what you need to," said Hermione. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She heard Malfoy begin to mutter some unfamiliar incantations. She kept her eyes, finding the patterns in the words Draco was muttering comforting. This went on for several long minutes, until Malfoy spoke.

"Hermione," he said softly, "I've finished."

She opened her eyes, blinking to grow accustomed to the light again. She rolled up her sleeve to look at her arms. They were black and blue from bruises, and she had several welts. She felt ill. She ran to the closet and closed the door and held it shut behind her.

"Hermione," called Draco. She ignored him. She stripped off down to her underwear, and glanced up at the full length mirror. She barely recognised the person staring back at her. She was covered in bruises all over her body. She had large welts all over her back. Her face was the worst though. Hermione had always thought she had quite a pretty face. Not anymore. She had black eyes, several cuts and a split lip. She looked hideous. She struggled to be thankful even for the fact that none of these wounds were real.

"Hermione," Malfoy called in desperation, but Hermione barely noticed. She couldn't stand to look at herself any longer. She sunk to her knees letting go of the door handle as she went. A sob shook her body. What had she let herself in for? She continued to sob, as a now familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She hadn't even noticed him come in. She let him hold her tight, as she cried out the horror of the past couple of days. In this beautiful man's arms, she decided, that she was in fact the beast.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione awoke back in Malfoy's four poster bed. She couldn't remember going to bed. Then all of a sudden the bruises flashed through her mind. She looked down to see that her arms were just as bad as she had remembered. She didn't find it quite as disturbing as before. Someone had dressed her in pink flannel pyjamas, presumably Malfoy. Speaking of which, she looked up. He was sat at his desk again. He was writing instead of reading. Hermione wondered what it was that was he was writing. As much as she wanted to know, she wanted him to give her hug. She felt guilty at this thought. That was something she only ever wanted Ron to do. She pushed the thought from her mind. What effect was he having on her?

"Draco," she said softly. The word seemed a little foreign in her mouth, but not at all unpleasant. He looked up, and in an instant he placed his quill down on his desk and made his way swiftly over to her side.

"Hermione," He took her hand in his. She enjoyed his touch.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry…" Hermione cut him off midsentence. "It's okay," she said in an instant. She didn't want him to feel guilty. "You had to do it. I know. I was just taken off guard. I didn't realise quite how different I'd look. I didn't think it would be possible for me to look anymore ugly than usual," Hermione admitted.

"Ugly!" said Malfoy. He sounded angry. "Ugly? You're meant to be bright Hermione Granger. No bright person could ever think you were ugly. You're beautiful" he said, stroking her cheek. Hermione started at him in shock. Had Draco Malfoy really just called her beautiful? What odd parallel universe had she slipped into? She looked up into his deep grey eyes, to see if he was lying. If he was, he was a good actor. He looked straight at her, willing her to say something.

"You don't mean that," Hermione whispered. It was all she could manage.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you Hermione." It was a whispered promise.

Hermione couldn't stop herself before a "prove it" was out of her mouth.

Malfoy bit his lip, paused a moment, and then led down on the bed next to her. He took her face in her hands. "Do you want this?" he asked, staring at her with vulnerable eyes. Hermione nodded. Yes she wanted this. Maybe she even needed this. He lowered his face towards hers. Their lips met and he kissed her gently. Hermione felt her insides melt. She'd never felt like this before – not even with Krum, or even Ron. She cast the thought from her mind. She kissed him back and she felt his smile against his lips.

All too soon it was over, and she gazed up at Draco, unsure of what she should say.

"Now do you feel beautiful?" whispered Malfoy. Hermione nodded, "yes," she whispered. She leant up to kiss him again, but he stopped her. She felt rejected.

"Later," he promised. This comforted her a little. He wanted to kiss her again too. "You need to have something to eat Hermione. I don't want you to waste away."

He got up off her and she pouted. This man was so frustrating. She wanted to kiss him, but there he was worrying about food. Malfoy called for Elwing to go and get something for them to eat. Once Hermione had finished her plate of fish pie and Elwing had cleared it away, Malfoy spoke. "Where were we?" he asked with a wicked grin spreading across his face. He reached for Hermione and kissed her passionately. She swooned. What had she done to deserve this beautiful man?

A/N Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm going away for a day tomorrow, and I wanted to get this uploaded before hand :)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione spent a blissful afternoon with Draco, and all her worries seemed to vanish. Yes, she had been kissed before, but it was an awkward affair. Nothing like Draco's kisses. He was so good at this. Hermione wondered whether he'd had much experience. Who was she kidding, she thought, of course he had. He was the pureblood prince of Slytherin; he could've had any woman he wanted, anyway he wanted them. Would he have got her back at Hogwarts? Yes, was probably the answer – he had his ways at getting what he wanted. What did he want with her know? She cast the thought from her mind.

In the evening, Elwing brought up a roast dinner for them. Was it Sunday? Hermione had really lost track of the days. The roast was lovely, just like all the food she had had at the Malfoy's. When she found out that she to be Draco's 'present', she had imagined a fate much worse than this. Draco once again interrupted her thought pattern – he had an uncanny ability at doing this.

"Hermione…" he started. She didn't very much like his tone of voice. She had a feeling she didn't want to hear what he had to say. She looked at him.

"I have to attend to some business tomorrow." Malfoy glared at his left forearm.

"You'll have to stay here by yourself I'm afraid." Hermione wasn't happy. She was just starting to get to know the real Draco, and then he was going. Whatever this business was too, she was certain she didn't want to know what it involved.

"How long for?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Just for the day. I should be back for dinner." Hermione breathed a sigh of a relief. It wasn't for too long then.

"Will you wake me up before you go?" she asked.

"Of course." Malfoy audibly released the breath he was unaware of holding in. Hermione realised that he may have been expecting a different reaction.

"Yes, I'll wake you up. It'll be early though," he added.

"That's okay," said Hermione, smiling a sweet smile. He had to go away tomorrow, whether she liked it or not, so she decided she'd better accept it. It was clear he didn't want to go either.

"I think it's time for bed," suggested Malfoy. Hermione nodded.

"I'll let you use the bathroom first," said Malfoy, trying to act chivalrous.

"How kind of you Mr Malfoy," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Watch is Miss Granger," he said raising one eyebrow.

Hermione took this as her cue to leave for the bathroom. She went through the mechanics of getting ready for bed. She was relieved to find that someone had bought her a toothbrush. When was the last time she'd brushed her teeth? She was disgusted when she couldn't remember. She laughed at the colour of the toothbrush. Bright pink. Did he think she was like, five? Maybe it was Elwing's decision, either way, she was thankful for her minty fresh breath.

Hermione was already wearing her pink flannel number, but something in the laundry hamper caught her eye; Draco's navy cotton pyjamas. She wanted to put the on, but she really shouldn't. He'd been nice enough to buy her her own pyjamas. Ah well, she thought and quickly changed into them before she could give it a second thought. She raked her fingers through her hair in attempt to look slightly more attractive in these oversized pyjamas. How Draco could want her in the hideous battered and bruised state she was in, remained a mystery to her.

She walked out of the bathroom trying to ooze confidence. It didn't work. Draco saw what she was wearing and smirked.

"The pyjamas I got for you not good enough?" he asked. Hermione couldn't gauge his expression. Maybe she should've stuck to her own.

"I…uh…" said Hermione, not knowing what she should say.

"Well I think you look hot in my pyjamas," said Malfoy. He winked at her, and strode past her into the bathroom. Hermione blushed. That wasn't what she'd expected him to say.

A few minutes later, he re-emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. They were slung low on his hips revealing a trail of hair down to… Hermione blushed at the thought. Was he doing this on purpose?

"Bed," said Malfoy. Hermione climbed into bed followed by Malfoy. He wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a small chaste kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Hermione,"

"Goodnight Draco," she said, staring at him the expectant eyes.

"Sleep," he said firmly answering her unspoken question. Hermione obliged, falling into a deep and comfortable sleep for the first time in the arms of a man.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hermione," said Draco,

"Mmmm," she replied half asleep, blinking to try and grow accustomed to the light.

"Hermione, baby, I have to go." he said softly.

"Stay here," she said. She reached for him, and saw he was stood next to the bed, fully dressed wearing the robes of a Death Eater.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I have to go." It looked as if it pained him.

"I'll be back for dinner though. If you need anything, Elwing will oblige within reason. You'll have to stay in my room though." Hermione nodded.

"I'll see you later," he said and bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

Hermione smiled a sleepy smile at him as he left, before she fell back asleep.

Hermione didn't wake up again until nearly midday. She mentally chastised herself. She never usually let herself sleep this late; it was a waste of a day. She stretched out enjoying Draco's luxurious bed. Time for lunch she thought and called for Elwing.

"Yes mistress," said the elf when she arrived.

"Would it be possible for some lunch?" Hermione asked politely.

"Of course mistress, it would be my pleasure." The elf bowed lowly and left. Although the bow embarrassed her, at least his elf was nice to her, unlike Kreacher, the unfortunate elf which resided in the orders headquarters.

Whilst waiting for her lunch, Hermione wandered around Draco's room. It really was stunning. She resisted the urge to go through his drawers. She had a feeling she didn't want to know what some of them contained. She found herself over by the desk. Whatever Draco had been writing yesterday was no longer there. She wondered yet again what it was he'd been writing. Was it a letter? If so, who to? Her eyes caught the stack of books on the side which she'd brought back from the library. She'd have to start on those today.

Elwing arrived with a tray of little sandwiches and cakes, and a jug of what she assumed was freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Thank you," said Hermione. "Your food is always so good."

Elwing bowed. "Thank you mistress, it is my pleasure. Is that all?" the elf asked.

"Actually," said Hermione, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Are you the only elf here?" she asked.

"No there are several of us. I am Master Malfoy's though. If I'm not satisfactory for you though, I can send up another." Hermione blushed in embarrassment; she hadn't wanted to give the elf that idea.

"No, no of course not. I didn't mean that. I was just curious. So have you been Draco's elf long then?" she asked quickly.

"Yes Miss, since he was very young. I'm lucky," she said. "Master Malfoy is kind to me. Some of the other elves…" she paused looking for the right words. " … are not as fortunate as me."

Hermione shuddered. She had a pretty good idea of what was meant by that.

"Is that all mistress?" the elf asked again.

"Yes, you may go," said Hermione, before she added a thank you for the sandwiches. The elf bowed lowly and left.

The afternoon passed quickly. Hermione managed to read two of the books. One was a very interesting factual Herbology book in appearance altering plants. The other was a melodramatic love story. It wasn't really Hermione's sort of thing.

The evening drew near and there was no sign of Draco. Six o'clock went by and then seven. Hermione was getting worried. At eight thirty, Hermione's stomach got the better of her. She called Elwing to go and fetch some food her. She asked whether Draco was back yet, but Elwing confirmed that he was still yet to return.

Hermione struggled with her meal, her stomach unsettled with worry for Draco. She tried reading another book to pass the time, but she couldn't concentrate. Where was Draco? She showered and plaited her hair to distract herself.

At a little after ten in evening, Malfoy stumbled through the door. "Draco!" Hermione cried. He had slashes all over his cloak, dried blood in his hair, and a look of disarray on his face. He was clearly in pain. "Hermione," he called.

She ran to his side, and put her arm around his waist to support his weight. "Draco," she whispered in shock and horror - What had they done to him; her beautiful man?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione pulled Draco towards the bed. He led down, wincing. Hermione quickly pulled his cloak off. The slashes on his chest were still bleeding quite heavily. Hermione felt useless. What could she do to help with no medical equipment and painfully wandless.

Before Hermione could give it a second thought, it was out of her mouth. "Give me your wand," she demanded. He looked up at her with a questioning expression. He obviously saw what he needed to in her face. He obliged without saying a word.

Hermione hadn't really expected him to. She could run away now. She had his wand, and he was weak, her opportunity of escape was here now. She looked at him. He was paler than usual and he looked at her with pleading eyes. Who was she kidding? There was no way she could leave her Draco there, bleeding and in pain. Her Draco? There was no way she could deny her feelings for him.

Hermione grasped the wand firmly. It seemed unfamiliar and not entirely right in her hand. It would have to do. She set about casting healing charms over Draco. After a while some of the slashes began to heal and the blood stopped its free fall from his body. Colour began to return to his cheeks. After the last cut had sealed itself, Hermione climbed into bed alongside him. He rested his head on her chest and Hermione cradled him.

"What happened?" she whispered into his hair.

"I'm sorry," he replied in a whisper and silent tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"Shhhh," Hermione soothed. "It's okay."

"It's not," he choked.

"Tell me," she pleaded.

"It was meant to be a normal meeting today," he began.

"At the end, _he_ asked me about you. Whether I was enjoying you. There was no use lying, he can tell. I told him you were black and blue, but that I hadn't done _that_ to you yet." Hermione cringed.

"He was furious. He gave me two days. I'm sorry."

Hermione struggled to process the information.

"So _he_ did this to you?" she asked, waving at where the lashed had been on his chest moments before.

"No," Malfoy sighed. "No, he only used the cruciatus on me." Only thought Hermione?

"Then who?" she questioned further.

"My father. I'd embarrassed him."

"The scars from before?"

"My father is frequently embarrassed by me."

"Oh Draco," she said squeezing him tightly. How could anybody hurt their own son? She knew Lucius Malfoy was a wicked man, but she'd never imagined he was capable of this.

"Two days?" she asked.

"Two days," he confirmed.

Hermione took a deep breath. She thought she had more time. Could she do this?

"What happens if we don't?"

"They'd give you to someone else. I don't know what they'd do to me."

She had to do this. She couldn't let anyone hurt Draco on her behalf again. She couldn't give herself to anyone else – the idea made her feel queasy. She thought of Ron. She was supposed to give it to him. She didn't want that anymore. She _wanted_ Draco. The thought of him touching her, making love to her didn't seem quite as bad anymore. She could do this.

"Okay, I'll do it," said Hermione.

"Thank you" he whispered.

They held it each other tight for a while.

"Hermione, I hate to ask, but are you… you know…"

"A virgin," she asked blushing.

"Yes," he cringed.

"Yes. Why does it matter?" Hermione was feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"He wanted proof I'd done the deed. He wants the bed sheets." How awful, she thought.

She had to get her head round this. In less than two days, Draco would've taken her virginity. Maybe that wasn't so bad.

"Draco, I'm glad my first time is going to be with you," she admitted.

"Me too," he whispered gently.

He kissed her lightly on the lips before they both fell into a deep sleep with sweet dreams of each other.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Panic flashed through her and she saw a note on the bedside table. She recognised Draco's handwriting, his swirling calligraphy,

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I've had to go and run a few errands this morning. Don't worry, I __promise__ I'll be back for lunch._

_Put something nice on – you'll find out why later,_

_Draco_

A few errands, what is he up to she wondered? She couldn't help but feel a little worried, even though he'd told her not to. Why did she have to wear something nice? Hmmm, her lips formed a tight line. She wanted to know what he was doing now.

She glanced at the little wooden clock on the bedside table. Ten thirty. She really must get out of this bad habit of sleeping in. Perhaps it was an after effect of the cruciatus. She climbed out of bed and headed towards one of wardrobes to try and find a dress. She wasn't impressed. Most of the dresses she found were far too short. Pardon me for wanting to be conservative, thought Hermione. The only dress she found which she deemed to be a suitable length was a knee length dark green number. Slytherin colours, great. She found some matching shoes, and found a particularly lacy set of black underwear. Screw it, she wanted to feel sexy. She decided to shower before changing.

Hermione headed to the bathroom and had a long shower enjoying the massaging effects of the hot water on her back. Eventually she climbed out and dried her hair and body. She looked on the countertop and found an assortment of hair clips. It was going to be hard to tame her hair without the use of magic. She decided to an up-do would probably be best. She brushed and tugged her hair into a similar style she had worn to the Yule Ball a couple of years before. She fastened it with a pretty silver hair clip. She looked at herself in the mirror and examined all the bruises which covered her face. She wished she had some makeup to cover them with, but to no avail. She wrapped her towel around her and headed towards the closet to get changed.

She squealed when she got into the bathroom. Elwing was stood there waiting for her. Hermione flushed, self-conscious of her near naked state. Sensing her embarrassment, Elwing apologised. "I'm very sorry for disturbing you Mistress. Master Malfoy sent me up here to prepare some things. He asked if you could wait in the closet whilst I do so. He said he'd fetch you once I was done."

Draco was back already? Hermione glanced at the clock. It was 12 already. Had she really spent that long in the shower? Also, what on earth was Draco up to?

"Uh yes," said Hermione as she scurried to closet.

Quickly Hermione shut the door behind and began hurriedly getting dressed. She pulled the dress on and shoes on and glanced at herself in the mirror. She hated to admit it, but this colour really did suit her. She prayed a silent prayer that she wasn't turning into a Slytherin.

"Wow." Hermione turned around to see Draco by the door. She hadn't noticed him come in. Her mouth formed into a little O shape when she saw what he was wearing. A button down pale blue shirt and smart grey trousers. His hair was slicked down immaculately. He looked incredibly handsome.

"I could the same thing Mr Malfoy," said Hermione quietly. Draco strode over to her and kissed her passionately. She swooned.

"You are beautiful," he murmured against her skin. Hermione smiled shyly. What was this man doing to her?

He handed her a bunch of flowers – a dozen red and white roses. They were gorgeous.

"What's all of this in aid of?" she asked.

"All that I'm asking of you, all you're giving up for me, I had to give something to you first." Hermione opened her mouth to ask what, but Draco placed a finger on her lips.

"Come with me." Draco took her hand and led her out of the closet.

"Wow," gasped Hermione. The room had been transformed. The curtains were closed, and the room was lit entirely by candle light. Set up in the middle of it was a table and two chairs laid with fine crockery and cutlery. In the centre stood an empty vase – presumably for the flowers Draco had just given her. Flower petals were scattered throughout. The bed was covered with them. Hermione gulped. Was Draco Malfoy trying to woo her? Well it was working.

Hermione looked up at Draco.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Draco looking a little nervous. He bit his lip. She giggled. How formal of him. She wasn't expecting that.

"Of course," she said smiling. She leant forward and gave him a soft chaste kiss on the lips. Draco Malfoy, the boyfriend of Hermione Granger? How absurd.

"Would you care to accompany me on a date?" said Malfoy gesturing at the table.

"I suppose I better accept seeing as you've gone to all this trouble," she joked.

"Watch it Miss Granger," he winked at her and pulled back a chair for her. Hermione blushed. Had Draco, _her boyfriend_ just winked at her? She felt like a giggly school girl. She took her seat, and Draco followed suit. Elwing brought over their starter. Coupe de melon and parma ham. It was delicious.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Draco,

"Yes," said Hermione questioningly.

"I'm glad you said yes." Draco smiled, and they both laughed.

"Did you really think I'd say anything else?" Hermione asked.

"I hoped not. But you're a mystery to me Miss Granger." Hermione pouted.

"Me mysterious?" she scoffed. "One minute you're the arsehole pureblood prince of Slytherin, the next, you're this simply charming man."

"Charming?" Draco asked, failing to hide his smile.

"Yes, charming"

Hermione and Draco continued their meal in pleasant conversation, trying to find out more about each other. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to hear that Draco had read the story of Beauty and the Beast; apparently he had a secret stash of muggle books. He seemed very interested in Hermione's parent's profession. She couldn't help but feel a pang when she thought of them. She should be with them now; she was taken just before the Summer Holidays.

After they'd finished their meal, and Elwing had taken away their plates, Draco spoke.

"You did your hair just like at the Yule Ball." Draco commented.

"I'm surprised you noticed," said Hermione honestly.

"How could I not have? You were the most beautiful girl, no, woman there that day. I wanted you to be mine, so badly. I always have since the day," he admitted. It was a revelation to Hermione.

"I never knew," she whispered.

She took his hand in his across the table, they gazed at each other. She saw something in his eyes that she'd not recognised before, but now she understood – lust. She felt her cheeks burn. She felt it too.

"Hermione, come to bed with me?" he asked.

She nodded. This was it, she was about to become Draco's. She wasn't scared. A little nervous perhaps, but not scared. She wanted him and she wanted to give herself to him. She took a deep breath, and let Draco lead her over to the bed.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N **The following chapter is quite graphic. If you'd prefer not to read it, then that's okay, feel free to skip to the next chapter which won't be.

Chapter 13

Draco and Hermione led down on the bed. Both of them were filled with desire for each other. Hermione reached up to stroke Draco's cheek. He leant into her hand enjoying the sensation. He bent his head toward Hermione. She met him halfway and they began kissing gently at first, but gradually growing more passionate. Hermione's insides felt like they were on fire. Something deep inside her needed him. It was so primal. Her hands fisted in his hair. If kissing felt this good, what was sex like?

Draco broke away from Hermione and looked at Hermione as though seeking permission to go further. She nodded. He unzipped Hermione's dress, and slid it of gently. He stared down at her, dressed in nothing but her flimsy black underwear, eyes full of desire.

"You are so beautiful Hermione." She turned her head a little, avoiding his gaze. She felt a little flustered. Everything was so intense.

"Please don't hide from me," he said, his voice thick with emotion. He gently tilted her head up and began to kiss him again. It felt so good.

Hermione reached up and began unbuttoning Draco's shirt. He helped her slide it off his shoulders. She stared as his chest captivated. Granted it was not the first time she'd seen it, and was covered in scars, but it seemed different this time. This time she was looking at him, and he was hers - this vulnerable beautiful man. She stroked it gently and he let out a small moan. She was obviously doing the same things to his body as he was to her.

She reached down for the top of his trousers and carefully unbuttoned and zipped him. He slid his trousers off. Hermione blushed. His desire was clear to see through his perfectly fitted black boxers. She'd never seen anyone's manhood before. She felt painfully inexperienced.

"It's okay," said Draco soothingly, sensing her fear. His voice calmed her a little.

She kissed him, some of her confidence restored. He began to kiss from her ear to the base of her neck and back. She moaned softly at the sensation. His smell was intoxicating. He reached down and expertly unhooked her bra with one hand. She wondered how many women he'd done that too before. She stopped herself. It didn't matter, he wanted her now. Draco threw her bra on the floor, and reached for her breast. The sensation of his fingertips on her was wonderful. He massaged them gently and she felt her insides squirm with pleasure. He sucked her nipples and was rewarded with a moan, before he began to kiss his way down to the band of her knickers.

He looked up at Hermione, again seeking permission. She nodded filled with anticipation. Slowly he removed her knickers, and he looked pleased with what he saw. She was relieved; she had been worried that she should of shaved or something. She wasn't sure of the etiquette. He lowered his head inbetween her legs and gently started making circles with his tongue. The breath Hermione had been unaware she was holding in came out as a moan."Mmmmm" she hummed in pleasure. Draco continued to minister to her, and she was awash with desire. She closed her eyes. The feeling built and built, her body responding to everything he was doing to her. Her back arched and all of her muscles suddenly relaxed at once. She plummeted into a mind blowing orgasm. She was floating, disconnected from her body. It was wonderful.

Gradually Hermione came back down to earth, aware that she was panting. She opened her eyes to see her beautiful man. Draco looked pleased with himself. So he should, thought Hermione. He reached over and kissed her gently. He rolled over to get his wand.

"I have to cast a spell for contraceptive," he explained looking at Hermione's confused expression. She nodded. The last thing she needed now was to get pregnant. Quickly he cast the charm over her.

He placed the wand back on the bedside table and then pulled down his boxers. She gasped. It was bigger than she'd anticipated. Would that fit? She hastily thought back to her awkward sex-education lessons, and remembered that woman stretched to fit. It was still scary anyway.

"It will hurt a little," Draco said softly, answering Hermione's unspoken question. "I'll be as gentle as I can be, I promise." Hermione nodded, entranced by this man, laid next to her, gloriously naked. "Are you ready Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly. She was ready. She wanted this. She wanted Draco Malfoy.

Gently he lowered himself over the top of her. He was waiting for her to give him a sign. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Ever so carefully, he pressed into her and slowly filled her. It hurt, and Hermione winced. It wasn't quite as bad as she thought it would be, but it was still painful. Gradually he withdrew almost to the tip. Draco looked at Hermione to gauge her expression. Gently he lowered himself in again. It wasn't a painful this time. The third time he pushed in, Hermione felt some pleasure through the pain. She was growing used to the full sensation.

Slowly but surely he began to quicken his pace. He let out a moan Hermione bucked her hips up to meet him. She was glad he was enjoying her. He leant forward to kiss her. His tongue swirled around in her mouth, and it tasted sweet. She moaned. Sure the physical act was uncomfortable, but she was giving herself to him emotionally to him to. She was overwhelmed with emotion for this man.

Draco's pace picked up again and they were both moaning for each other. Draco was nearing his end and Hermione could tell he was enjoying himself intensely. He moaned her name and she could feel him pulsating inside her, a look of bliss spreading across his face. After a few moments he carefully withdrew. Hermione winced a little again, and then lay with her head on his chest. Lying here, their sweat mingled together and lost in each other, she was so happy. As she fell asleep in his arms, she realised that she loved him.

**A/N **Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback that you've been giving me. It's really encouraging to read your reviews.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione didn't awake until early the following morning. She rolled over, yawned and stretched. Her muscles ached a lot. The events of the day before flashed through her mind. She smiled and blushed at the thought.

"Good morning my beautiful girlfriend." Hermione turned to see her very much handsome boyfriend, his usually immaculate hair tousled about. Ha, sex hair, she thought. It was so odd to hear him call her his girlfriend.

"Good morning my equally beautiful boyfriend," she said gently before leaning up to kiss him. The joy of kissing him would never grow old.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Mmm," replied Hermione.

"I'll send for some food then," he said.

"Wait," Hermione stopped him. "I'm not wearing anything."

"It doesn't matter," he said smiling cheekily. Sensing her discomfort though, he reached over the side of the bed and picked up his discarded shirt, and her knickers from the day before. "Here, put these on," he said gently, and Hermione obliged. Draco pulled on his boxers. His shirt felt good on her. Over-sized yes, but very comfortable. It was filled with his intoxicating scent.

They had a leisurely breakfast of croissants and orange juice – Hermione's favourite. She very much enjoyed Draco's company and conversation. All the while though, she couldn't help but worry about their future. What would happen to her now she'd given herself to him. Would she be allowed to stay here with him? She hoped so.

"Would you care to take a bath with me?" asked Draco once they'd finished their breakfast.

"Yes, I would like that very much," she replied. It sounded the perfect cure to her aching muscles.

"I'll go and run it, I'll fetch you when it's ready," he said with a smile. He headed off to the bathroom, and Hermione could hear the water start to run.

"Hermione," he called a few minutes later, popping his head round the door. She followed him. She was a little shocked to see him stood there completely naked. She blushed. This was going to take some getting used to. Draco let out a laugh when he saw the expression on her face.

"So innocent and naïve," he smiled. "But I wouldn't want you any other way ," he added. He pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her softly. He began unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. The fire she felt last night re-ignited deep inside her. The things this man did to her. He slid it off her shoulders, and Hermione quickly pulled off her knickers.

Draco climbed into the bath, and gestured for Hermione to do the same. She got in so that her back was against his chest. He kissed her neck softly and Hermione very much enjoyed the sensation. He reached for the soap and lathered it up in his hands before massaging it into Hermione's back and shoulders.

"Sore?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Is this helping?" he checked.

"Yes, a lot," she answered. His hands on her felt good, releasing all the built up tension in her muscles. Hermione reached for the soap and began washing her front. As much as she enjoyed last night, she wasn't ready to do it again, and she didn't want to give Draco the wrong impression. All too soon, he'd finished Hermione's back and he quickly washed himself. I could stay here in his arms all day, thought Hermione. Draco began to stand to get out of the bath. Over so soon she thought, feeling a little disappointed.

Once Hermione and Draco were out of the bath, he wrapped her in a warm fluffy towel.

"Looking at you right now Hermione, I feel like the luckiest man in the world," he said softly. Hermione blushed. He made her so happy.

"I feel the same way about you too." They kissed each other softly.

If you'd told me a couple of weeks ago that I'd be kissing Draco Malfoy and enjoying it, I'd have thought you were off you rocker, thought Hermione.

Both of them headed for the closet and got dressed. Hermione noticed that when they went back into the bedroom, the table and chairs had vanished, and all the flower petals had been cleared away. The only reminder of last night that remained, was a vase of red and white roses on the bedside table. It'd been so romantic. There were fresh bed sheets on Draco's bed; a stark reminder of her reality. The thought of Voldermort looking at her blood-stained bed sheets made her feel quite nauseas.

"Hermione," Draco started. Oh no, not that tone again thought Hermione. "I have to go and meet _him_ today," he said quietly, not meeting Hermione's gaze.

"I wish you didn't have to," she said. Hermione knew he had to go, and that she was only needlessly making him feel guilty, but she couldn't help it. She was worried about him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered with sadness clear in his grey eyes.

"You don't actually support him do you?" asked Hermione. She'd never thought to ask before. She hoped for a no, but she found herself a little worried about what he might say.

"No, I don't, but it isn't as simple as that."

"Explain then."

"I never really had a choice in becoming a Death Eater," he said, cringing at the last two words. "I was never fortunate like you. My only option was to become one, or risk being disowned by my family, or worse killed. I couldn't choose to be good. You don't realise how lucky you are to be able to choose your side freely."

Hermione had never thought of it in that way. She never really considered the fact that she'd had an option. It was something taken for granted that she would follow the side of the good.

"But given the chance, you'd change sides?" The answer to this mattered more than anything to Hermione at that moment.

"In a heartbeat," he whispered, "but I don't think that opportunity will ever come."

Hermione nodded. She wanted to promise him that it'd all be alright, but she couldn't. Life had really dealt him a bad hand. She kissed him tenderly on the forehead. It seemed to bring him some comfort.

"When are you going?" she asked.

"Just after lunch. I should be back for dinner." Hermione noticed he didn't promise.

They had quite a lazy morning just enjoying each other's company. They ate lunch in silence. Neither of them wanted Draco to go. All too quickly they'd finished and Draco got up.

"I have to go. I'm sorry," whispered Draco. Hermione nodded.

"Try and stay safe," she pleaded.

"I'll try," he said softly. Hermione wrapped him in a tight embrace. He hugged her back, but eventually he pulled away.

"Goodbye Hermione," he said and headed for the door.

"Goodbye Draco," she replied. When the door closed, a single tear slid down her face. She was scared for him.

Hermione tried to keep herself occupied by reading. The afternoon passed far too slowly for her liking. A little after five in the afternoon she heard a tapping on the bedroom window. It made her jump. She carefully peered out to see what was making the noise. Sat on the ledge outside Draco's window was an all too familiar bird.

Hermione ran to the window and threw it open.

"Hedwig!" she cried. The majestic bird flew in through the open window. Hedwig looked as pleased to see Hermione, as Hermione did her. Hedwig nipped Hermione affectionately, once she'd taken the letter she'd been carrying from her beak.

"I'm sorry, I haven't got anything for you to eat," said Hermione. The bird understood, and after gently rubbing her head against Hermione's hand, she took flight. Hermione watched her disappear into the distance.

Hermione turned the letter over in her hand. She instantly recognised Harry's handwriting. It was addressed to Draco. Why was Harry writing to Draco? Did he know she was here? Hermione couldn't wait for Draco to get back to find out what the letter contained. Hermione took a deep breath, opened the envelope, and pulled the letter free.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Malfoy,_

_What do you need my help for, and why should I give it to you?_

_Do you know where Hermione is? The order already suspects your family's involvement. If you've laid a finger on her, you'll regret it._

_Harry_

Hermione was in shock. That's who Draco must have been writing to. He'd asked for his help. Why? What for? They already thought she was here. Why? Maybe Snape had told them.

Seeing Harry's handwriting made her emotional. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed him; she'd been so caught up in everything. Would they try to rescue her? She hoped so. What would happen to her and Draco's relationship? Could it last? It had to, she couldn't bear the thought of a life without him.

Hermione couldn't understand why Draco hadn't told her he'd written to Harry. Why was he hiding it? Was he embarrassed he was asking Harry for help? She knew of their longstanding loathing, but she had a feeling it wasn't to do with that.

She wished Draco would get back here soon. She was worried about him, and she desperately wanted to know what he'd said to Harry. This was one of the rare times in life when Hermione didn't understand something, and she didn't like it at all. She should of kept Hedwig here. Why didn't she? She could've let Harry know she was safe. Harry could've rescued both of them. How stupid was she?

Hermione heard the door handle turn. It was Draco. She checked he wasn't harmed before releasing her temper on to him.

"What on earth is this?!" she asked thrusting Harry's letter at him. He took it from her hastily and quickly scanned over it. His face lost a little of its usual colour.

"Hermione, I can explain," he started. She interrupted him.

"What did you say to him? Why did you go behind my back?" she fumed.

"Hermione, let me speak," he pleaded. She bit her tongue and shut her lips.

"I had to ask for his help, because you're not safe here. I can't protect you, especially not now."

"What do you mean?"

"They want you moved. We're apparently not well equipped enough to deal with an attack. You're a valuable asset to _him_. You're to be moved to my Aunt Bellatrix's at midnight. I hadn't realised Potter had replied. I pleaded with Severus to notify the order. I just pray that they make it here in time. I'm so sorry." Draco looked like he was going to cry.

"But what happens to you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm ready to deal with the consequences whatever they are. I can't let them hurt you,"

"Oh Draco," she cried, reaching forward to embrace him. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a commotion coming from down the corridor.

"Hermione," called a familiar voice.

"Ron!" Hermione threw Draco's bedroom door open to reveal Ron, Harry, Lupin and Mr Weasley running towards them.

"Oh Hermione, thank God," shouted Harry. They rounded the corner and skidded to a halt in Draco's bedroom.

Lupin slammed the door shut behind and began casting charms to barricade them in.

"Hermione, we need to go. Now. Take my hand," Harry told her.

"Draco," she said holding out her hand.

"Hermione, I can't come with you."

"Leave that arsehole," shouted Ron, "he deserves what he gets."

"Draco, I'm not leaving without you," Hermione choked. Was this the reason he hadn't told her he'd spoken to Harry; because he had no intention of coming with her?

"Hermione you need to go," he whispered.

"No. You said you'd never had the chance to choose good. Here it is. I can't let anything happen to you."

Someone was trying to break through the door.

"Hermione, the door won't hold much longer," Lupin reasoned.

"Draco," she pleased.

He glanced at her with a pained expression, to the door and back before grabbing her hand. Hermione reached for Harry's.

"To the Burrow," Harry shouted. She felt the familiar sensation of apparition. She closed her eyes tight. When she opened them she was standing in the living room of the burrow. She'd never been so relieved to see the place.

**A/N** I'm aware that Harry is younger than Hermione, so shouldn't be able to apparate freely, but for the purpose of this story I'm using my artistic licence and making Hermione younger :)


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione was hugged by everyone in turn, Ron last. He didn't look pleased, very angry rather.

"Hermione, as good as it is to see you, please excuse myself and Harry. We need to have a word with Malfoy," seethed Ron.

"But," she began to protest.

"Hermione," Harry warned.

Hermione shot a worried glance over at Draco.

"I'll be fine Hermione. Go – it's okay," said Draco trying to calm her.

"Please hear him out," she pleaded directly at Harry. He nodded stiffly. She sent one last worried glance in Draco's direction before leaving the room followed by Mr Weasley and Lupin. Mr Weasley shut the door softly behind them. Both he and Lupin went off leaving in peace.

"What the HELL have you done to her, you filthy pureblood scum," screamed Ron.

Hermione moved closer to the door to hear the conversation.

"I didn't do anything to her." He began.

"Didn't do anything?! She's covered in fucking bruises. Are you insane?!" Ron shouted again.

"They're not real, it's a spell."

"That's a fucking likely story."

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Harry. "Ron listen to what he has to say. Malfoy, explain."

"It's a spell. I had to trick Voldermort into believing she was injured by my hands. He'd of killed us both if not. I wouldn't ever have hurt her," said Draco, whispering the last part.

"What do you want from us," asked Harry.

"Protection. A place to stay. I'll give you whatever you want in return," pleaded Draco.

"Give you protection?" scoffed Ron, incredulous.

"Ron without his help, Hermione wouldn't be with us now. She'd probably be dead," Harry reasoned.

"But he's one of them Harry. He's a Death Eater," protested Ron.

"Please," Draco begged "I don't want that. I never asked for it."

"What _do_ you want then?" asked Ron.

"I want a chance. A chance to fight on the side of good, not evil. Most of all though I want to protect Hermione. To keep her safe."

"Why?" asked Ron, seething.

"I love her."

Hermione gasped. She knew he had feeling for her, but she'd never imagined…

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Say?" raged Ron.

"I love Hermione Granger," whispered Draco.

Ron made a strangled carnal sound.

"How dare you!"

Hermione heard a cracking sound as Ron's fist connected with Draco's nose. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Ron, STOP," shouted Harry.

She heard Harry struggle to pull Ron off of Draco before she ran in to try and help. She saw Lupin and Mr Weasley enter from the opposite side of the room to help too.

Once they'd managed to fight Ron off of Draco, Hermione spoke.

"Please Harry, help Draco," she begged. He nodded.

"I need to have a word with Ron, NOW."

"Hermione, are you su…"

"Now," repeated Hermione.

Lupin and Mr Weasley released Ron before helping Draco out of the room. Harry followed them after shooting Hermione a worried glance. She waited until Harry had closed the door before she spoke.

"who the hell do you think you are Ronald Weasley?!" seethe Hermione.

"Did you har what he said about you?"

"Yes," she replied curtly.

"You don't believe that rubbish do you?"

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact. I feel the same way about him too."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" scoffed Ron.

"Yes. I love him Ron."

"He's pathetic. He's not a real man."

"And you're a real man?"

"Yes,"

Before Hermione knew what was happening, Ron had pulled her to him and was kissing her hard. She struggled against him, but he was too strong. What the hell was he doing? Eventually he released her.

She slapped him hard across the cheek.

"A real man would never force themselves upon a woman," she screamed. She stormed out of the room, hot angry tears streaming down her face leaving Ron utterly dumbfounded.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione found Harry sat next to the other side of the door.

"Where's Dra… Malfoy?" asked Hermione as she quickly wiped her eyes to try and hide the tears.

"He's upstairs with Dumbledore. Dumbledore said not to disturb them. Hermione are you okay?" asked Harry. She shook her head. Harry pulled her into a hug.

"What did Ron say?"

"It's not what he said," she whispered, the tears now clearly sliding down her cheeks.

"Then what?"

"He kissed me. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"He can really be a jerk sometimes. I'll talk to him later, when he's calmed down," promised Harry. Hermione nodded, thankful.

"He really is something special to you, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Please don't let yourself get hurt Hermione."

"Is there somewhere quiet I can go? I need some time alone," asked Hermione.

"Ginny's room is empty. Let me know if you need anything" said Harry. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before releasing her.

Hermione quickly made it up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom before collapsing on the bed. She began sobbing. She should be happy. She'd been rescued, and was reunited with her friends. She was safe. She didn't feel happy at all though. She was an utter jumble of emotion. She used to love Ron. She used to dream for the day he'd kiss her. But his kiss made her sick. She didn't have any feelings for him. It would be easier if she did though.

Hermione Granger loved Draco Malfoy, an utterly fucked up, but nonetheless amazing man. It was overpowering. What if e wasn't allowed to stay? Not given protection? What would happen to their relationship? What would happen to him? Dumbledore had taken pity on Snape all those years ago. Hermione prayed a silent prayer he'd do the same for Draco. Everything was so messed up. Hermione continued to cry, until she ran out of tears.

"Hermione," called a familiar voice. Hermione opened her eyes. She must've fallen asleep. She stretched out her arms instinctively for Draco. He led down on the bed next to her, and buried her face in his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. "Potter mentioned something about Weasley."

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now," she pleaded.

"Okay," he said not wanting to push her.

"How about you?" She sat up to get a better look at him. His nose looked a much more normal shape than it had earlier. "you spoke to Dumbledore?" she added.

"Yes I did. He's agreed to give me protection on a few conditions."

Hermione felt a little relieved.

"Conditions?"

"I provide him with any information I can. That I won't contact any Death Eaters, or anyone associated – including my family." Draco's voice trembled a little. Hermione knew Draco hated his father, but she was sure he loved his mother dearly.

"and finally," Draco continued, "to help you deal with what has happened to you during your time at the Malfoy Manor, and to protect you to the best of my ability. Not that I wouldn't anyway."

"Oh Draco." She was overwhelmed with her need for him.

Hermione reached up and began kissing him passionately. He moaned in response and fisted her hair in his hand. She barely paused for breath. It wasn't out of sexual desire, but out of pure desperation. She wanted him to understand – to feel what she felt. She poured all her pent up emotions from the past few days into the kiss and Draco seemed to also do the same.

After a few minutes, the broke apart to try and catch their breath. Draco reached up to Hermione's face and cupped her cheek in his hand. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." She really did. Nothing else mattered. She loved him and he loved her in return.

Draco kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Dumbledore would like us to leave for Grimmauld Places as soon as we're ready. He would like to speak to you when we get here," said Draco. Hermione nodded. She gathered herself and got out of bed.

"Wait, before we go," he said withdrawing his wand. He pointed his wand at her and began muttering a counterspell. Hermione rolled up her sleeve and watched the bruises on her arm disappear infront of her. It took a few moments before they'd all vanished. She flashed Draco a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She was ready for anything with Draco, the man she loved, by her side.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Hermione arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, she was engulfed by a pair of motherly arms.

"Oh Hermione, thank goodness," cried Molly Weasley. "We were all so worried about you! I'm so relieved to see you." She squeezed Hermione before letting her loose. She glanced at Draco. "Thank you for bringing her home safely," she said. Hermione could tell she wasn't fond of him, but she was genuinely grateful. Draco nodded.

Hermione glanced behind Molly to see Dumbledore pop his head around the door of the meeting room.

"Please excuse me," said Hermione and headed towards where Dumbledore was stood. He gestured for Hermione to enter.

"After you Miss Granger," he said politely. She obliged, and she walked past him into the room. As Dumbledore shut the door, she heard Molly offer Draco a drink, which he politely accepted.

Hermione sat down on one of the large over padded sofas and Dumbledore sat in the arm chair opposite.

"Hermione, I must begin by apologising. We took a long time to rescue you, and even then, we were most disorganised," he said.

"That's okay, I'm sure you had your reasons," she replied, immediately accepting his apology

"That we did," he began. "I'm sure a bright girl like you will have known we were aware of your location for a long time. Professor Snape notified us you were at the Malfoy Manor as soon as he knew. After he told me you were in no immediate severe danger, the order decided it would be more prudent to wait until we had a well thought out and precise rescue plan – after all, if we'd of failed, the consequences would've been dire."

"We became increasingly concerned for you welfare when Severus told us that Draco had been tortured for failing to do as Voldermort had wished, However Draco assured him that he would not do anything without your consent regardless of the outcome, so we continued to work on our strategy plan to get you out safely."

"I had been unaware that Harry had received any correspondence from young Mr Malfoy. The order had chosen to give him and Ron Weasley as little detail as possible, concerned that they would make rash decisions that would put them or yourself at risk."

"When Professor Snape arrived at the headquarters this afternoon, he told Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin the news that you were to be mover to the Lestrange's, Ron overheard. He and Harry took it upon themselves to retrieve you from the Malfoy Manor. Arthur and Remus followed as soon as they'd realised what had happened. You know the rest of the story."

Hermione nodded he head. It was a lot of information to take in and process even for her. They'd known she was at the Malfoy's? She should've realised. She was somewhat surprised to learn of Draco's contact with Snape. Then again, she shouldn't really be; Draco had told her he was Snape's Godson after all.

"We've moved your parents to a safe house. We couldn't risk the Death Eaters getting to them. They're fine, and very relieved that you're back, safe. I'll arrange a visit for you as soon as it's safe to do so, as I'm sure you've missed them." Hermione nodded. She was thankful that her parents were okay.

"Thank you."

"Hermione I need to ask for your help," said Dumbledore.

"What for?" she asked,

"I've agreed to offer protection for Draco, but I will need your help in doing so. I'm aware of your relationship with him, and it puts you in a position to do so. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid which puts him in harm's way. I'm not sure what will happen in September with regards to going back to school, but it he does return, he'll need your help to settle in. He's a young man in a very bad situation. He is to be commended for choosing to turn his back on what he knows."

"Of course," said Hermione.

Dumbledore thanked her, and she left to find the others.

She found almost all the order and Draco in the living room all sat round the fire. The only people missing were Snape, who was probably dealing with the repercussions of Hermione's escape, and Ron. Hermione was glad, she wasn't sure she could face him. When they saw her, everyone got up to welcome her back. Hermione was so thankful – so many people she loved in one room. She took a seat between Ginny and Draco. It felt so normal chatting the evening away. Normal was not a word she'd been able to use for a while.

A little after midnight, Draco said gently,

"You look very tired Hermione. It's been a long day. We should get you off to bed. You can catch up with everyone some more tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. It had indeed been a very long day. If it wasn't for the rescue party, she'd of been at the Lestrange's by now. She shuddered at the thought. She thanked her lucky stars she wasn't. Hermione and Draco made their excuses and made their way to the room Hermione usually stayed in at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione climbed into bed followed by Draco.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Did you really think I'd let you go to bed just like that?" asked Draco.

"What else did you have planned then?" said Hermione, grinning.

"Well it involves a little of this," he said kissing her passionately. "A little of this." He reached down and squeezed her bum. He moved down and positioned his head down in between her legs. " and a lot of this," he whispered breathlessly. Wow this was hot, thought Hermione.

They made love. Not like the first time, but hard and passionately. Both of them knew what they wanted, and the desperation of their kiss earlier found its way into it. I could get used to this, thought Hermione.

"Goodnight beautiful," Draco whispered when they were done.

"Goodnight handsome,"

She leant over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you Draco,"

"I love you too." With that they both fell into a deep and restful sleep.


	20. Author's note

**A/N **I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story. I would love to tell you that I am going to update it now, and finish it off, however that's not to be. I'm not sure where I was going with the plot - I'm not sure if I ever knew. I'm however not saying that this is the end. I hope in the future, I can start from where I left off and give it the ending it deserves. For the time being though, The Darkest Places is on Hiatus.

If you're interested, I'm about to upload the start of a new story, another Dramione fiction. Don't worry though, I know where I'm going with this one, and I've already written a few chapters in advanced.

alimander

x


End file.
